This invention relates to data management systems and, more particularly, to a system and method for collecting and managing data relating to the game of golf.
Golf is a cross-country game played by striking a small ball with various clubs from a series of teeing grounds into a like series of holes on a course. The player who holes his ball in the fewest strokes wins. Golf combines with its open air and exercise an intrinsic fascination. Despite its attractiveness and popularity, golf is not a game for everyone; it requires a high degree of skill that is honed only with great patience and dedication, and it requires an investment in equipment and fees that persons of average means may not feel worthwhile. In an effort to become more proficient at the game of golf, dedicated golfers play consistently and pay close attention to their technique and score. Although score cards provide a simple way for golfers to track their scores, it is very difficult if not impossible for golfers to easily record from game to game other useful information golf game data such as ball position along the golf course, club selection and club stroke characteristics.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide a new and improved system and method for collecting and managing golf game data.
It is a purpose of the invention to provide a new and improved system for collecting and managing golf game data that is easy to use.
It is another purpose of the invention to provide a new and improved system for collecting and managing golf game data that generates a report of the golf game data.
It is still another purpose of the invention to provide a new and improved system for collecting and managing golf game data that utilizes a computer for converting golf game data into a useful report.
It is a further provision of the invention to provide a new and improved system for collecting and managing golf game data, which includes an individual subscriber unit that a golfer may carry and use to input golf game data.
It is still a further provision of the invention to provide golfers with a system that allows them to identify and focus on deficiencies in their golf game.
It is yet still a further purpose of the invention to provide a new and improved method for collecting and managing golf game data that may be employed by a golfer during a game of golf.
It is yet a further purpose of the invention to provide a new and improved system and method for collecting and managing golf game data that incorporates global position system technology.
The above problems and others are at least partially solved and the above purposes and others realized in new and improved system for measuring, recording and mapping golf game data in terms of one or more golf holes, and/or one or more golf games played over a given period of time such as a week, month, season and/or lifetime. This data can include the path of golf ball traverse through a golf hole(s) and/or course(s); golf club identification; golf hole(s) or golf game(s) scoring; golf course(s) identification; golf ball flight characteristics; and golf club to ball impact characterization data such as whether the ball was hit, square, fat or thin. The system is comprised of apparatus for collecting golf game data and a computer for receiving the golf game data from the apparatus and for generating a report of the golf game data. The apparatus is comprised of an individual subscriber unit having a receiver that communicates with satellites of a Global Positioning System, which allows the path of golf ball traverse over a golf course to be determined. The computer may be contained by the individual subscriber unit or comprise part of a resident or Internet-based service having storage and processing capabilities.